Game history - Sweden, Version 1.5, Round 1
(See Game history for a complete list of rounds played.) Round dates: 23 April-2 July 2006 Changes this round The colour of employee names The colours of the names of drivers and builders are now displayed in blue when they are using their professions. The " symbol You can now use the " symbol when making searches for forum text and player and company names. Selling of zones You may now sell zones to the bank. The price you get is half the price you paid for your last bought zone. Delay when selling shares and firing staff A delay has been implemented when you sell shares and fire employees. It will take 60-120 minutes before shares put for sale appear on the stockmarket, and fired staff appear on the list of unemployed people. Delay upon bankruptcy When a company goes bankrupt, it will take 5-10 hours before the shares held by the company and staff employed by are available for purchase/hire. Delay when selling zones When a company goes bankrupt, or if a player sells a zone, it will take 5-10 hours before the zones are made available for purchase from the bank. Staff statistics improved The statistics of generated staff has been increased. The change to profession points is the greatest, which makes it more important to match employees with buildings where they utilise their professions than before. Factories sorted by the chain they belong to Factories on the "Build factory"-list are now sorted by the chain of products that they belong to. This way, you can now easily see what buildings produce the various levels of each raw material. Secretary information box An information box appears in the interface when you receive new messages from your secretary. More focus on the login page The username or the password is focused when you have loaded the login page (depending on whether you have allowed your browser to remember it or not). New menu system A new menu system which gradually opens up the left hand menu links has been implemented. As your company grows, more links are unlocked, and you are informed of the new links by your secretary. No company value for purchasing zones You no longer increase your company value when purchasing zones. Property tax You now pay a property tax of 50 iKr per unused zone you own at midnight. This is to prevent players from having lots of unused zones which other players could make good use of. Reset every day You can now reset your company once every day instead of once every week. Malmö no longer default choice Malmö is no longer the default choice when choosing a city to base your company in. Random city choice You can now choose to let the game suggest a random city to be based in upon starting a new company. Next possible time of going through with an absence prevention measure On the "Absence prevention measure" page, you will now be given the exact time upon which you may again use a specific absence prevention measure. Changed registration process The registration process has been altered so that you now have to verify your e-mail address in the first stage of registration instead of in the last one. This has been changed because many players register with an invalid e-mail address, and do not receive the registration mail they need. Name in bold fonts Your player name is now displayed in bold writing when you view the ranking lists. Zone sections in different colours The colours of each zone section when you view an entire city now informs you of how occupied the section is. The brighter the colour is, the more available zones there are in it. Rebuilt records page The records page has been rebuilt so that you may click a record to view the 50 closest runner-ups to the record. New records New records: "Highest salary payout", "Most employees", "Most vehicles", "Most goods produced in one day (by a member)", "Highest mileage", "Highest total production in one factory", "Highest total sales in one shop", "Highest production by one factory in one day", "Most sales by one shop in one day", and "Most company value earned by one vehicle". Record removed The record "Most debts" has been removed because it was a pointless record. Profit per vehicle You may now view how much company value in iKr each vehicle has earned on their vehicle profiles. Share boosting prevented A change has been made so that a company's stockpile does not grow when it sells goods it has not produced itself. This prevents boosting of dividend payouts to make shares look more attractive than they are. Upgrading of factories Factories may now be upgraded in two stages. The first upgrade is possible when the factory reaches 1000 total units produced. The second upgrade is possible when the factory has produced a total of 3500 units of goods. New map graphics All buildings have received graphic images on the map. Each building type has received its own picture, and the harbour rotates automatically to fit in its location. 10 employees per day You may now employ a maximum of 10 employees per day. Four new warehouse levels You may now upgrade the warehouse to a maximum level of 30. This will allow you to store up to 15000 units of goods. Records updated at the end of each round Records are now updated upon the end of each round so that records made the last day of the round will be included. User agreement text updated The user agreement text that you accept when registering or reactivating your account has been updated. Records Italics indicate an all-time record at the time it was set. The record may have been passed in later rounds. C-rank Leaderboard S-rank Leaderboard Category:Game history